Le lendemain matin
by Natth
Summary: Qu'a-t-il pu arriver à Utena après la fin de la série ?


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Shojo Kakumei Utena

**Genre :** POV étrange

**Couple :** Il n'y en a pas vraiment.

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, alors je ne peux pas choisir la fin. Mais je crois qu'elle pourrait ressembler à cela. 

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN**

Je suis dans ma chambre. Je range mes affaires. Je me dépêche car je dois partir aujourd'hui. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le train, je sais que je ne le raterai pas. Akio m'a promis de m'envoyer jusqu'à la gare. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il est pressé de me voir partir.

Je ne veux pas penser à cette nuit. Je me contente de plier mes vêtements mécaniquement, un par un. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors. Wakaba est devant la porte. C'est normal, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle vient me dire au revoir. Je me demande si les autres seront là. Sans doute que non. Et Himemiya…

Non, je ne pense pas à elle. À quoi ça servirait puisqu'elle est morte ? Je dois seulement finir de ranger mes vêtements. Je regarde l'heure. Mmh, je suis en retard, Akio va être fâché. Heureusement qu'il s'occupe de toute la paperasse. C'est gentil de sa part. Il est le Président du Conseil d'administration, il n'était pas forcé de le faire. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide. Je n'ai pas ma tête à moi aujourd'hui. Si seulement…

Non, je n'y pense plus, c'est fini maintenant. Je sors. Je vais dire au revoir à Wakaba. Elle semble inquiète, est-ce à cause de moi ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de raison. Je me sens très bien. Le ciel est bleu, l'air est chaud, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année scolaire. L'an prochain, je change d'école. 

Akio a insisté pour que j'aille dans un autre lycée. Il pense que j'y serai très bien. Après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, je ne peux pas continuer mes études ici. La plupart des élèves ne m'apprécient pas, ils pourraient me faire du tort. C'est dommage, moi je les aimais bien. Je croyais même que Miki et Juri s'entendaient bien avec moi. Et Himemiya, mon amie d'enfance, va me…

Non, je me trompe, mon amie d'enfance s'appelle Wakaba. Je viens de lui dire au revoir. Himemiya était… la fille qui s'occupait de la serre. Elle est partie la nuit dernière. Elle devait… Je ne sais plus, je ne la connaissais pas très bien au fond. On a été fiancées un moment, et… 

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Himemiya était une camarade de classe, je ne la voyais pas en dehors des cours. En fait, on ne se parlait presque jamais. Non, là je confonds avec Nanami, ou… Pfff, je ne sais plus. Je suis fatiguée, je vais attendre Akio. D'ailleurs, je le vois arriver.

Il a toujours son sourire charmeur. Sa femme a de la chance. Je l'ai vue une ou deux fois, j'étais avec… je ne sais plus. Son épouse semblait charmante. Ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre. De plus, Akio s'entend très bien avec sa belle-famille. Son beau-père lui a laissé la responsabilité de l'école, qu'il assume très bien. Sa belle-mère l'aime énormément. C'est adorable de les voir ensemble, on dirait une mère et son fils. Et tout le monde est tellement gentil avec sa sœur…

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Akio n'avait pas de sœur, mais un frère. Il s'appelait Mamiya et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Malheureusement, il est mort très jeune, d'une maladie du cœur. Mikage a été très malheureux, mais ses recherches sur l'immortalité l'accaparaient tellement… Dans un sens, tant mieux. Sans cela il ne se serait sans doute jamais remis. Même s'il n'en parle jamais, j'ai compris qu'il adorait Himemiya. Ce n'est pas juste que son petit frère soit mort si jeune…

Tiens, nous sommes déjà arrivés à la gare ? J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Au moins, je ne me serai pas ennuyée. Depuis que Himemiya est morte, je n'ai plus de goût à rien… Non, j'ai encore pensé à quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je ne sais plus quoi...

Le train démarre. Akio me fait de grands signes, il prend un air désespéré. Je souris. Décidément il ne change pas. C'est l'image même du prince charmant, du chevalier en armure venant sauver sa princesse. Il a dû briser plus d'un cœur, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? 

Je suis tranquillement assise sur ma banquette. J'ai la tête lourde. Je repense aux évènements de la journée, et quelque chose m'échappe. Tout me semble brouillé. C'est vraiment étrange. C'est comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose. Pourtant non, j'ai tout bien rangé dans ma valise. Bien sûr, si c'était Himemiya qui l'avait faite… Himemiya…

Oui, je me rappelle d'elle à présent. On a habité ensemble pendant toute l'année scolaire. Elle connaissait un peu Akio, mais elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les autres élèves, sauf avec Miki. Il n'a jamais osé lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Je crois qu'il aurait dû. Peut-être aurait-il évité ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…  

Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela. Akio m'a dit que ce n'était pas important, que Himemiya devait accomplir son destin de fiancée de la Rose. Elle l'avait empêché de faire son devoir : celui de protéger toutes les princesses. Elle le voulait seulement pour elle, elle méritait de souffrir. Elle devait se sacrifier pour la révolution du monde. De toute façon, elle avait perdu son âme depuis longtemps, elle n'était plus qu'un instrument. Et quand on voit ce à quoi elle a servi…

Mais non…

Non…

Non, non, non…

NON !

C'est pas vrai ! Il m'a menti ! Il m'a manipulée une fois de plus ! 

Himemiya était mon amie, la plus importante, la meilleure. C'était ma princesse.

C'est pour elle que j'ai vécue après la mort de mes parents. Lorsque je l'ai vue souffrir autant, juste parce qu'elle avait voulu protéger son frère, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'arrêtait.

C'était pas juste d'avoir aussi mal, uniquement par amour. J'avais tellement envie de la sauver, de lui dire que son prince reviendrait, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait…

J'ai décidé de devenir son prince. Parce qu'elle était toute seule, parce qu'aucun autre ne l'aiderait, et parce que personne ne devrait être torturé éternellement. 

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui s'est passé cette année. J'avais tout oublié de cette nuit. Je me rappelais seulement que je souhaitais retrouver mon prince, celui qui avait donné un sens à ma vie quand j'avais perdu le plus précieux. Mais je ne savais plus que c'était moi ce prince…

Après sa tentative de suicide, lorsque Himemiya m'a tout avoué, je lui ai promis de rester avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Je me moquais de la révolution du monde, je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'Akio espérait. Moi, je voulais seulement sauver ma princesse. 

Seulement j'ai échoué.

Chacun devrait pouvoir changer son propre monde, être maître du cours de sa vie. Alors pourquoi n'en suis-je pas capable ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à genoux au milieu du wagon. Les autres passagers me regardent d'un air bizarre. 

Je m'en moque complètement.

Je me sens si vide. 

J'ai abandonné Himemiya. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider quand elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Aucun duelliste n'a pu me battre, même Akio était plus faible que moi. 

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu Himemiya ? 

Puis, d'un seul coup, je comprends enfin.

Je ne dois plus lutter, je ne dois plus essayer de la sauver. À présent, c'est elle qui doit venir me chercher.

Elle seule peut révolutionner mon monde. Si elle ne réussit pas, personne d'autre ne le pourra. C'est un peu de ma faute. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie…

C'est curieux. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit encore en vie, pourtant je sais qu'elle viendra. J'ignore encore quand et où, mais elle me retrouvera. J'attendrai ce jour avec impatience, le jour où elle ne me quittera plus. Oui un jour, avec moi…

Je t'en supplie Himemiya, viens vite ! 

J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir…

**FIN**


End file.
